


Toutes les raisons d'aimer Yamaguchi, selon Tsukishima.

by Khlowx



Series: 1 mois/1 ship [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Karasuno, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Et plus Tsukishima y pense, plus il trouve de raisons d'aimer son meilleur ami.1 drabble par jour jusqu'au 31 juillet.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: 1 mois/1 ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810216
Kudos: 22





	1. Raison n°1.

Pour commencer, c’est plus fort que lui. Non, mais comprenez-le ! Yamaguchi est juste trop mignon. D’ailleurs, c’est la première raison pour laquelle Tsukishima ne peut s’empêcher de l’aimer. Tadashi est un petit soleil ambulant. C’est comme ça. Trouvez-lui une seule personne qui n’apprécie pas le numéro 12 de Karasuno et Kei se rétractera volontiers. Mais ça n’arrivera pas.

Il le sait. Il le connaît depuis des années et, même si le principal intéressé ne semble pas le voir, il a un vrai potentiel, ce petit quelque chose qui attire les gens. Et il ne parle même pas de son physique.

Enfin, voilà. Si Tsukki ressent cela pour son meilleur ami, c’est parce que cet idiot est trop mignon pour son propre bien. Uniquement. Et ne comptez pas sur lui pour l’avouer.


	2. Raison n°2.

Il y a peut-être une deuxième raison, tout compte fait. Peut-être, et attention il dit bien peut-être, que sa manière de l’appeler « Tsukki » à tout-va y est pour quelque chose. Ce surnom qu’il déteste tant quand il sort de la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre -à comprendre, spécifiquement Bokuto et Kuroo- sonne parfaitement bien dans la bouche de Yamaguchi. Son meilleur ami doit bien s’en rendre compte puisqu’il persiste à l’utiliser. Plus de 100 fois dans la même journée, c’est ce qu’avait un jour compté Kei. Et, étonnamment, loin de l’agacer, ce constat lui avait de nouveau fait ressentir ce truc, dans la poitrine. Une drôle de chaleur s’emparait de son cœur.

Mais c’était de la faute de Tadashi, après tout. Lui n’y était pour rien. Pas vrai ?


	3. Raison n°3.

… Oui. Bon. D’accord. Il voulait bien le reconnaître, trois raisons, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Mais si cet imbécile heureux à l’air idiot pouvait prendre exemple sur lui et devenir dé-tes-table, ça l’arrangerait. Beaucoup. Parce que, oui, Kei a découvert autre chose qu’il aime à propos de Yamaguchi. Sa passion pour le volleyball. Très loin d’être noble comme celle d’Hinata ou obsessionnelle comme Kageyama, la passion de Tadashi l’habitait littéralement. La fierté. Ses mots avaient touché en plein cœur Tsukishima quand le numéro 12 les lui avait hurlé au visage. Pas à cause de leur véracité, mais bien parce que le brun les ressentait pleinement. Ils faisaient partie de lui.

Ouais, décidément, il fallait qu’il lui trouve rapidement des défauts.


	4. Raison n°4.

Ses taches de rousseur. Pas besoin d’en dire plus. Si ?

Enfin, beaucoup n’aiment pas mais c’est craquant, non ? Oui, Tsukishima utilise vraiment l’adjectif craquant en parlant de Yamaguchi. Et non, il ne veut pas que quiconque l’apprenne. Surtout pas son meilleur ami.

Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, à savoir les petits points qui parsèment les joues de Tadashi, Kei leur trouve une ressemble avec les étoiles. Ces taches forment des constellations sur le visage du jeune homme et il adore ça. Il aime les regarder. C’est comme quand ils observent l’étendue du ciel, lors des nuits d’été, allongés côte à côte dans son jardin. Elles lui rappellent aussi les étoiles fluorescentes que le numéro 12 avaient accrochées à son plafond. Il aimait les voir briller dans l’obscurité de la chambre du brun lorsqu’il dormait chez lui.


	5. Raison n°5.

Tsukishima aime le fait que Yamaguchi n’est pas tellement plus petit que lui. Il est pratiquement sûr que si le brun faisait la taille de cet idiot d’Hinata, il l’aimerait moins. Bon, il finirait par l’apprécier car qui n’aime pas Tadashi ? Il se répète ? Peut-être, mais pour sa défense, c’est véridique.

Alors oui, il aime beaucoup le fait de pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux sans avoir à baisser la tête. Ou du moins, pas trop.

Ça a aussi ses avantages d’être à peine plus grand que lui. Quand ils marchent côte à côte, Kei peut l’observer du coin de l’œil sans que l’autre ne le remarque, à moins de lever la tête. À contrario, il peut parfaitement voir les petits regards admiratifs que le numéro 12 lui jette régulièrement. Et ce n’est pas pour lui déplaire.


	6. Raison n°6.

Yamaguchi a cet amour pour les pierres et les cailloux que Tsukishima ne comprend pas spécialement, mais qu’il trouve adorable. Il se souvient encore du jour où Tadashi lui avait ramené un caillou en forme de dinosaure, à leur entrée en CM2. Son meilleur ami n’arrivait plus à aligner deux mots alors qu’il lui tendait son cadeau, rouge de gêne et la tête basse. Kei n’avait rien dit, il s’était contenté d’accepter le présent et de le fourrer dans son sac. Le lendemain, quand le brun était venu comme à son habitude prendre le goûter chez le blond, le brachiosaure trônait fièrement sur sa table de chevet.


	7. Raison n°7.

Yamaguchi, en bon pétrophile*, avait été le premier à ne pas se moquer de Tsukishima pour sa passion des dinosaures. Encore un exemple d’à quel point son meilleur ami est mer-vei-lleux. Tadashi n’avait jamais fait de commentaires sur sa collection de figurines, de livres, de magazines… Encore mieux, il lui avait demandé des précisions et avait écouté ses explications enflammées pendant des heures. Alors, oui, quand le numéro 12 se pointe chez lui totalement à l’improviste un samedi soir, tout sourire, avec l’intégrale des Jurassic Park et un shortcake aux fraises**, Kei ne peut nier qu’il l’aime bien plus qu’il ne veut l’avouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * pétrophile : collectionneur de pierres. 
> 
> **shortcake aux fraises : le "plat" favori de Tsukishima est le strawberry shortcake. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'équivalent exact en français mais on peut interpréter ça comme un sablé aux fraises, un fraisier ou une charlotte aux fraises.


	8. Raison n°8.

Le shortcake aux fraises est le dessert préféré de Tsukishima. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Yamaguchi lui en a offert juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il y a les fois où ils s’arrêtent à la boulangerie du coin en revenant de l’entraînement, celles où le numéro 12 débarque chez lui avec une boîte dans les mains et son grand sourire collé au visage, celles des matchs en extérieur où Tadashi trouve toujours un moment pour le traîner dans un salon de thé où ils servent son fameux gâteau… Mais celle dont Kei se souvient particulièrement, c’est celle de son seizième anniversaire. Le brun aux taches de rousseur lui avait fait la surprise d’en préparer un lui-même. Ce n’était pas le meilleur qu’il ait mangé en terme de qualité mais celui-ci, il l’avait trouvé exceptionnel.


	9. Raison n°9.

Yamaguchi est exactement le type de personne que Tsukishima aime côtoyer. Calme, posé, qui ne s’emballe pas pour un rien… Un peu comme Sugawara ou Kiyoko. Mais en mieux, il ne faut pas exagérer. Son meilleur ami est parfait à ses yeux. Même ses petits défauts, il les affectionne. Son anxiété, sa timidité, son altruisme maladif, Kei sait les apprécier. Et il sait aussi rassurer Tadashi à leur propos. Il aime voir son visage s’illuminer quand il lui explique qu’il n’a pas à douter de lui comme il le fait ou quand il accepte qu’il aille lui chercher une bouteille d’eau alors qu’il pourrait très bien le faire lui-même. Rendre les autres heureux, c’est ça qu’aime faire le numéro 12 et il y réussit très bien avec le blond.


	10. Raison n°10.

Tsukishima aime les choses simples, c’est un fait connu de tous. Alors il aime la relation qu’il a avec Yamaguchi. Elle avait coulé de source quand le petit brun s’était accroché à lui comme à une bouée. Tadashi s’était auto-proclamé son meilleur ami lors de leurs années à l’école primaire et Kei n’avait rien trouvé à y redire. Au début, le blond avait l’impression d’avoir un chien qui le suivait partout mais plus le temps passait, plus il s’intéressait vraiment à la personnalité de l’autre garçon. Et il aimait ce qu’il découvrait, les différentes facettes du numéro 12, celles qu’il était le seul à voir. Le bloqueur se sentait privilégié.


	11. Raison n°11.

Yamaguchi aimait parler. Il pouvait discuter de n’importe quel sujet s’il se trouvait avec la bonne personne. Une personne qui l’encourageait à se confier. Et au premier abord, Tsukishima n’est pas de ce genre. Pourtant, c’est avec lui que Tadashi parle le plus. C’est presque imperceptible, mais les légers hochements de tête du blond, les petits sons approbateurs, son regard dirigé vers le brun, tout transpire l’attention qu’il lui porte constamment. Et le concerné le saisit, le comprend. Lui-même respecte le silence de l’autre garçon. Si Kei n’aime pas parler, il adore écouter ce que le numéro 12 a à dire. Sa voix sonne comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, si bien qu’il délaisse systématiquement son casque lorsqu’il est avec lui.


	12. Raison n°12.

Yamaguchi respecte son besoin de silence. Encore plus incroyable, le jeune homme sait quand Tsukishima arrive à sa limite. C’est surprenant et un peu flippant quand même. Tadashi le connaît beaucoup trop bien, c’est à se demander s’il n’est pas obsédé par son meilleur ami. Bon, Kei est mal placé pour parler mais quand même. Il se souvient du jour où il a appris qu’Akiteru ne jouait pas réellement au volley. Le brun aux taches de rousseur l’avait accueilli chez lui, sans un mot, et était resté à ses côtés dans sa chambre. Ils n’avaient pas parlé jusqu’au lendemain et le blond en avait été très reconnaissant.


	13. Raison n°13.

La treizième raison qui vient à l’esprit de Tsukishima est plutôt spéciale.

 _Pourquoi pas ?_ Pourquoi ne pas l’aimer, après tout ? Parce qu’ils sont deux garçons ? Parce qu’ils sont trop jeunes pour avoir de vrais sentiments ? Parce qu’il risque de gâcher leur amitié si Yamaguchi ne l’aime pas en retour ? Alors, premièrement, l’amour n’a pas de sexe ou de genre. Chacun est libre d’aimer qui il veut et ce n’est pas surtout Kei qui va en avoir quelque chose à faire, de l’avis des autres. Secondement, l’amour n’a pas d’âge non plus, comme tous les autres sentiments. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est jeune, qu’il n’est pas honnête. Et dernièrement, Tadashi ne le laissera jamais tomber et surtout pas pour ça. Il lui a promis, ce sera eux jusqu’à la fin.


	14. Raison n°14.

On peut tomber amoureux en une fraction de seconde et Tsukishima a l’impression qu’il connaît Yamaguchi depuis une éternité. Mais le pire -ou le meilleur, au choix- c’est qu’il est prêt à en passer une autre en sa compagnie. Et ça, de la part de Kei, c’est franchement flippant. Rendez vous compte, il est prêt à passer le reste de ses jours avec un autre être humain. Ils sont juste sur la même longueur d’onde, ça ne lui sert à rien de le nier. Alors pourquoi pas ? Il le supportera vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, s’il le faut. Sept jours sur sept. Aussi longtemps qu’il le pourra et que Tadashi l’accordera.


	15. Raison n°15.

Ses goûts musicaux. Ils ne sont pas mauvais. Pas comme Tanaka ou Nishinoya, par exemple. Yamaguchi n’écoute pas du rap à plein volume, tout le temps et en hurlant chacune des paroles. Tuskishima n’a rien contre le rap, en soi. Il en écoute aussi mais pas à la moindre seconde de chaque journée, seigneur ! Heureusement, Tadashi préfère les chansons plus populaires, plus groovy, de la pop en somme. Il en fredonne même l’air, parfois. Et Kei l’a déjà dit, mais il adore sa voix. Il aime l’écouter parler alors il aime tout autant l’écouter chanter. Son meilleur ami ne s’en rend même pas compte et finit toujours par s’excuser en voyant le blond le fixer aussi intensément. Si seulement il savait…


	16. Raison n°16.

Yamaguchi n’en a pas l’air mais il est plutôt mystérieux. Imprévisible et surprenant. Tuskishima n’a de cesse de découvrir de nouvelles choses à son propos. De petits détails insignifiants à de grosses révélations. Certaines informations restent floues, cachées, mais lentement Kei apprend à déchiffrer ce qu’il voit, ce que Tadashi lui laisse entrevoir. Il interprète les signes, les regards, le choix des mots… Il aime la façon de communiquer du numéro 12, qu’elle soit silencieuse et calme ou bruyante et appuyée par de grands gestes.

C’est pourquoi quand le brun lui fait face alors qu’ils rentrent chez eux, tête basse et poings serrés, il sait que ce qu’il va dire est d’une importance capitale.

Il a beau avoir passé du temps à analyser chacune de ses réactions pour deviner ce qu’il va lui annoncer, le blond ne s’attend certainement pas à ce que son meilleur ami lui dise qu’il est gay.


	17. Raison n°17.

Il est gay. En voilà une bonne raison de tomber amoureux de lui. Yamaguchi est attiré par les hommes. Tsukishima est un homme. Il ne pense pas être gay, il est juste amoureux de son meilleur ami. Enfin, on ne parle pas de lui là. Tadashi est homosexuel. Et il lui fait assez confiance pour le lui dire. Génial. Super. Incroyable.

Allongé sur son lit, Kei a l’impression que son cerveau a court-circuité sur le trottoir et qu’il ne s’est pas remis en route depuis. La douce chaleur de l’espoir se répandant dans sa poitrine le rendrait presque euphorique. Presque.


	18. Raison n°18.

Même si Kei déteste ce que ce côté de Yamaguchi provoque, en soi il l’attendrit. Le numéro 12 de Karasuno est gay. Il est gay et il a l’air beaucoup trop fragile pour que tout se passe bien. Tsukishima n’a jamais autant haïs quelqu’un qu’en l’instant où une Yachi paniquée a déboulé dans le gymnase pour dire que des abrutis s’en prenaient au brun avec des taches de rousseur. Le blond se souvient de son équipe au grand complet volant au secours de leur serveur attitré, et les larmes coulant sur le visage de ce dernier alors que Tanaka et Nishinoya effrayaient les lycéens qui le maltraitaient.

Le protéger, c’est tout ce que le bloqueur veut.


	19. Raison n°19.

La couleur des yeux de Yamaguchi change selon la météo. Tsukishima trouve ça à la fois fascinant et embêtant. Impossible de savoir quelle teinte exacte ils ont. Tantôt ils sont marron, puis gris, verts, taupe… Autant de nuances que Kei ressent d’émotions quand il les regarde. Au-delà de ce phénomène chromatique, il y a aussi l’éclat les animant qui rend le numéro 11 faible sur ses jambes. Il ne sait pas ce que Tadashi voit en lui pour l’admirer de cette manière, avec ces yeux-là. Peut-être est-ce juste l’écho de sa propre affection ? Peut-être que le brun possède des yeux magiques qui reflètent ce que celui qu’ils observent ressent pour leur porteur ? Peut-être.


	20. Raison n°20.

La sensation de ses mains sur son corps rend fou Tsukishima. Ce ne sont que de simples effleurements, pas comme si Yamaguchi le faisait intentionnellement. Malheureusement. Une tape dans le dos lors des entraînements, une main sur l’épaule, des genoux qui se touchent dans le bus… Tous ces contacts laissent la peau de Kei en feu, même sous les vêtements. Quand Tadashi le touche, le blond a des vertiges, parfois des frissons, et il ne doit son salut qu’à son self-control à toute épreuve. Le serveur n’a jamais découvert l’effet qu’il avait sur lui et ne s’était montré que plus tactile au fil du temps, s’attardant plus que nécessaire sur l’épiderme du bloqueur. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.


	21. Raison n°21.

Tsukishima a de l’estime pour Yamaguchi en tant que personne évidemment, mais aussi en tant qu’équipier. Tadashi est un bon joueur de volley, personne n’arrivera à le convaincre du contraire. Certes, il n’a pas un rôle flamboyant comme les deux autres premières années, Hinata et Kageyama, mais avec le blond, ils forment la lance et le bouclier de Karasuno. Un duo de choc, tous leurs adversaires en ont conscience. Kei aime ce qu’il partage avec son meilleur ami, il aime le voir prendre confiance en lui lors des matchs. Le numéro 12 demeure fort et compétent, peu importe la pression.


	22. Raison n°22.

Son sourire est le plus beau que Tsukishima ait vu de toute sa vie. Il mange la moitié de son visage, creuse une fossette sur son menton, réduit ses yeux à deux fentes. Yamaguchi remplit la pièce de sa joie de vivre, de son bonheur. Il est rayonnant, son petit soleil. Kei apprécie d’autant plus le voir dans cet état quand il en est à l’origine. Son meilleur ami illumine la pièce, sa vie, son monde depuis des années. Le blond lui en est reconnaissant, avoir Tadashi près de soi est comme une bénédiction. Alors, il le chérit, le gratifie de tout son amour, discrètement.


	23. Raison n°23.

Oubliez tout ce qu’il vient de dire sur son sourire. Les lèvres de Yamaguchi peuvent faire beaucoup plus que s’étirer. Elles sont douces et chaudes contre les siennes alors que le brun s’est hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser. Tsukishima se fige un instant, observe les paupières closes du numéro 12 et se laisse finalement aller. Ses mains viennent encadrer le visage de son meilleur ami tandis que les siennes sont posées sur sa taille. Quand ils finissent par s’éloigner à cause du manque d’air, leurs lèvres sont rouges et humides, un sourire s’y épanouissant.

Pouvoir l’embrasser, c’est une bonne raison de l’aimer. Kei est dingue de lui.


	24. Raison n°24.

Yamaguchi n’a pas peur de ses sentiments. Il n’a pas peur de les exprimer, de les montrer au monde entier. Cela suscite une admiration nouvelle de la part de Tsukishima alors qu’il regarde son petit-ami -oui, il peut le dire maintenant- annoncer leur mise en couple à leur équipe complète. Tadashi rayonne comme lors de ses meilleurs jours. Il est éblouissant et le bloqueur se perd dans sa contemplation, si bien qu’il n’entend pas ce que le brun dit, ni la réaction des autres. Il reprend contact avec la réalité quand Tanaka et Nishinoya lui donnent simultanément une grande claque sur chaque épaule. Le numéro 12 lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Kei ne peut s’empêcher de penser qu’il n’arrêtera jamais de l’aimer.


	25. Raison n°25.

Tsukishima a déjà mentionné le côté fragile de Yamaguchi mais son insécurité par rapport à lui-même, aux autres et surtout à leur relation lui pince le cœur et renforce son attachement à la fois. Tadashi se pose beaucoup de questions, s’il est assez bien pour lui, s’il l’aime vraiment, s’il ne sort pas avec lui par pitié, ce qu’il peut bien lui trouver et généralement, il s’excuse tout de suite après. Kei prend son temps, lui explique qu’il ne ferait jamais ça, qu’il a des tonnes de raisons de l’aimer et le moment où le soulagement envahit le brun est toujours son préféré. Le blond aime l’insécurité du brun, elle lui permet de le rassurer et de lui démontrer tout son amour autrement que physiquement.


	26. Raison n°26.

La patience dont Yamaguchi fait preuve à son égard est remarquable. Elle suscite même l’admiration la plus totale de Tsukishima. Son petit-ami attend tranquillement que le blond ait fait son coming out à ses parents, à son frère, même si lui-même l’a déjà fait. Il ne le pousse pas, l’encourage seulement quand Kei commence à douter. Même si cela fait déjà deux mois qu’ils sortent ensemble, Tadashi n’est pas pressé et le rassure d’une façon qui fait battre son cœur plus vite que la normale, le gonfle d’amour et de reconnaissance. Il est chanceux de l’avoir et fera tout pour le garder.


	27. Raison n°27.

Si Tsukishima avait pensé être habitué au comportement de Yamaguchi, après leur mise en couple il n’en était plus si sûr. Il s’était attendu à devoir calmer la demande de contact physique du brun, mais il semblerait que le serveur se restreigne lui-même pour le bien-être du blond. Il ne l’embrasse pas en pleine rue, au lycée, avec l’équipe… Ils ne s’enlacent même pas ! Et Kei commence à se poser des questions sur qui d’eux deux est le plus demandeur, même s’il apprécie la réaction de son petit-ami qui connaît visiblement bien son tempérament. Alors, un matin, il lui prend la main quand ils arrivent devant leur établissement scolaire. Le sourire de Tadashi en vaut la peine, il en mourrait d’envie aussi. Il n’y a pas à dire, le numéro 12 fait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, c’en est attendrissant.


	28. Raison n°28.

Tadashi est vraiment beau en costume. Comment ne pas aimer un homme aussi classe ? Si seulement vous pouviez le voir en cet instant, devant l’autel, dans son ensemble noir et rouge… Vous comprendriez peut-être mieux Kei. En sept ans de relation, il pensait avoir fait le tour des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait son meilleur ami, mais de le voir habillé ainsi le jour de leur mariage le fait tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois. Une fois les alliances échangées, le brun sera lui aussi un Tsukishima. À cette pensée, le cœur du blond rate un battement. C’est vraiment entrain d’arriver, ce si bel homme va devenir -est déjà- le sien.


	29. Raison n°29.

Encore une chose que Kei a découverte avec le temps, c’est l’attraction qu’exerce Tadashi sur les enfants. Le brun a juste une aura qu’ils aiment, tout le contraire de son époux. Ce dernier, l’air de rien, se surprend souvent à l’observer interagir avec la fille de son frère, Akiteru. Son cœur enfle de joie, d’amour et de ce sentiment de bien-être qui l’envahit à chaque fois qu’il passe un moment spécial avec son mari. Il se sent à sa place, l’ancien serveur de Karasuno le fait se sentir comme chez lui à chaque instant. Trouver une certaine sécurité telle que celle-ci, digne d’une _famille_ , c’est une raison bonne d’être amoureux de l’homme aux jolies taches de rousseur.


	30. Raison n°30.

La chaleur que le corps de Tadashi lui apporte, alors que son propre être est froid, est réconfortante. Kei aime se lover contre son compagnon tard le soir ou tôt le matin, quand ils sont dans leur lit. Un radiateur ambulant, c’est ce que le brun est. Il ne râle jamais quand les pieds congelés du blond se mélangent aux siens, quand il pose ses mains gelées sur son dos ou sa hanche. Il en rigole même, se colle en plus à lui dans l’espoir de le réchauffer en vitesse. Comme d’habitude, il lui sourit tendrement pendant que Tsukki se cache dans son cou, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.


	31. Raison n°31.

Les rougeurs qui s’étalent sur les joues de son mari alors qu’il l’embrasse font s’emballer le cœur de Tsukki. Tout ce qui passe dans son esprit est à quel point il l’aime, lui et ses taches de rousseur, lui et son sourire, lui et ses cheveux, lui et ses yeux. Tadashi, tout entier. Tout ce qui fait qu’il est lui.

L’amour que l’ancien numéro 12 lui porte est une partie distincte de son être. C’est ce qui fait de Tadashi Tsukishima une personne unique, différente. Kei l’aime pour toutes ces choses et pour tant d’autres qui lui restent encore à découvrir. Ils ont toute une vie pour s’explorer et s’aimer encore plus. Qui a besoin de raisons quand l’amour seul est suffisant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin ! Merci pour les Kudos et la Bookmark, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
